


Contrast

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	Contrast

Aidan felt a strange sense of anonymity every time he came to the little town where his parents grew up and he was born. It wasn't like the people there hadn't heard of Boys Sensation, oh no. Their albums were in Wal-Mart and "Intergalactic Girlfriend" played on the Top 40 station here.

But, he noticed as he wiped his brow and noted that it was a pretty warm 85 degrees that day, that no one seemed to care that he was that Aidan Emory. Teenage girls didn't come up to him and beg for his autograph, teenage boys didn't come up to him asking for hints to get into the business and "get all the ladies."

No, here in this sleepy little town in Northern California, he was just another face in the crowd. It was like he had never left, never gone and gotten famous (even though he had, he was visiting this city in the midst of the tour the group was opening for.)


End file.
